


Into the Mist

by HayleyClayton97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyClayton97/pseuds/HayleyClayton97
Summary: Bellamy is sick of unity day celebrations - he decides a walk through the woods is more interesting. Clarke decides to follow him into the woods and they never make it back to camp.





	Into the Mist

Bellamy had been watching her all night. He had noticed how she seemed so unfocused and out of touch with the things happening around her. He pondered what was on her mind, but tried to distract himself from any overthinking. He knew if she needed any help Clarke would ask him to lend a hand. Right? Well, if she didn’t that would be her own damn fault.

Bellamy sat up from the tree log he had been occupying and headed for the woods. He always appreciated cool, breezy nights like this where the temperature was on the edge of being cold, but not quite. Gazing up at the stars, he wondered if the people on the Ark had any idea how insane it was down here on Earth. No, we were never really taught what Earth was like. Only the history of why and how we had to live on the Ark. 

“Bellamy, wait up!” Clarke’s voice rang out loudly juxtaposed to the quiet stillness of the forest around them. She quickly caught up to his pace and continued “You really shouldn’t be out in the woods by yourself, you know. The grounders could be anywhere in these woods and they know these woods a hell of a lot better than we do.”

“Clarke, if the grounders wanted us dead they’d find a way. I really don’t think our wall is the only thing keeping them out. Nor is it going to keep them out forever.” Unspoken, his thoughts led him to overthink what he had just said. Bellamy was right that the wall wasn’t the only thing keeping the grounders out of their camp, so what else was there? He had many doubts and suspicions about the grounders, but surely they would find a way to kill them if they really wanted to. He had long suspected that they were waiting for something. 

“Yeah, well that doesn’t mean the leader of the camp should be walking in the woods alone. It isn’t safe for any of us. If we want to survive we have to –“

Bellamy quickly cut her off “Clarke, I get it. What I don’t understand is if it’s so dangerous, why are you out here with me? Seems a little hypocritical if you ask me.” 

Clarke stopped in her tracks and gave Bellamy a very pointed look. “I’m only here because our camp’s survival depends on both of us working together. We can’t really do that if one of them is dead. Seeing as we’ve worked together in the past and it’s turned out okay, I think a short stroll through the woods will be fine, don’t you think?”

Bellamy had stopped in his tracks as well, but he studied her body language as she talked. He could tell she was lying by the way her shoulders hunched up and she avoided any direct eye contact with him. He contemplated whether or not to draw attention to her lies. Leaving her to her lies would mean that he never finds out why she was in the woods with him when it is so dangerous, but Bellamy drawing attention to her lying would mean that he finds out her true intentions but also has to deal with a very annoyed, and frustrated Clarke. Bellamy settled on questioning her lies, seeing as he was already so used to dealing with an irritated Clarke almost every day since they had landed.

“No offence, Clarke, but I don’t buy it. What are you really out here for?” Neither of them had brought any supplies with them, so it wasn’t like she was planning to run away. She hadn’t even thought to bring warmer clothes to combat the cold air of the forest – very unlike the always prepared Clarke he had come to know all so well. 

“I just told you. The camp needs us both back at camp if –.”

“Not buying it. Oh-so-responsible Clarke Griffin who believes the grounders are gonna pick us off if we go hiking through the woods at night came out just to protect me? Come on, Clarke, nobody here is buying that.” Bellamy then noticed that her jacket was mostly undone, and he could see her cleavage for the first time. However much he loved the view, it was very unlike Clarke to behave so `immodest´. 

“I think something is wrong with the camp.” They had been celebrating unity day, so of course Bellamy hadn’t been paying that much attention to the festivities that were occurring. He found unity day to be a total waste of time on the Ark and especially down here on Earth. What’s the point of a unity day when we’re at war with the grounders? He figured the rest of the camp had just wanted an excuse to get drunk and have fun. Bellamy had even contemplated forbidding the celebration as it would draw the attention of the grounders, but had thought better of it, knowing that people in the camp needed a break. Bellamy had a few drinks in an attempt to join in, had even seen Clarke down a few over the course of the night, but hadn’t felt any effects of the alcohol and decided a walk through the woods – a short one – to help clear his mind enough to prepare for tomorrow. 

“Like what? They’re actually having fun and enjoying themselves? It’s out of the norm, sure, but it’s nothing to be concerned about.” Bellamy noted that it had gotten a lot colder despite how short of a time they had been walking for.

“No – this is different. They’re acting weird-“

“Happy? Clarke, like I said before-“

“No! This is different. Monty and some blonde girl he’s never spoken to before are off together doing who knows what. Jasper is trying to make out with your sister. Two of your ‘henchmen’ were making out with girls. You can hear people having sex in their tents and in the drop ship. It’s like everyone’s forgotten where we are and they’re just doing whatever they want!” Clarke was exasperated, everyone at camp had been acting weirdly sexual when she had seen Bellamy head off into the woods. There was no way she was dealing with this situation alone.

“They’re probably just having the most fun they’ve been allowed to have since we landed, and it’s all coming out in one go. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Just kids being kids.” Bellamy shrugged, and started to walk further into the woods again. He planned to only go a few dozen more meters before he headed back to camp but he felt Clarke grab his arm roughly and he stopped his pace immediately. He looked down at her in the faint moonlight and saw how worried and concerned she was. Maybe she wasn’t being overly dramatic about the others back at camp.

“There is something seriously wrong back at camp. I followed you out here because nobody back there seems to give a damn. I wanted to bring it up as soon as I saw you but I figured a stroll in the woods at first couldn’t help. But the longer we’re out here, the worse it will probably get for those back at camp – whatever it is I highly doubt it will only make them wanna bang each other. I think the grounders did something to our food. Something that could kill us all.”

“Like what?” Bellamy couldn’t think of any plant or food or whatever that could act as an actual – potent - aphrodisiac that would make people back at camp act like that. I mean, Monty with some hot blonde? The kid could barely look at girls let alone flirt or run off with them. 

“I don’t know. We don’t actually know that much about Earth. A lot of it got lost when we went to space on the Ark. The grounders know everything about this place – what plants are okay, where to hide, where to find good food sources. They may have put something in our food or drinks to distract us. It would make it a much easier job to kill us all off if all we care about is sex, right? You should have seen people back there, it was almost turning into an orgy or a swingers party.”

“You know about those?”

“Bellamy, this is serious. We could be completely defenceless right now with grounders hunting us.” She had started to whisper, convinced that grounders could be nearby, trying to see if their warfare tactic had worked as they had planned. Clarke was busy overthinking and problem-solving all the ways the grounders could attack them at any moment. She also realised there was nobody back at camp that was within their right mind to defend the camp. “We have to get back – and soon. There isn’t one person at camp that hasn’t been affected.”

“How come we weren’t affected then? We ate the same food as everyone else – and the drinks as well. If this really was the grounders don’t you think we would be showing the same symptoms as everybody else?” Even though they were further away from the camp than before, he was beginning to hear strange sounds coming from the direction of their camp. He wondered how serious this situation really was.

“I don’t know – all I know is-“Clarke was disrupted by the familiar sight of a mist – a mist she knew killed Atom and would kill both Bellamy and herself if they didn’t move soon. “Bellamy!” Her mind went completely blank and her heart raced with panic and dread. What should she do? Run to a nearby shelter – the underground bunker that Finn and herself had previously found – or should she run back to camp and warn the others?

“Clarke, we need to go. Now.” Bellamy quickly turned around and started to hurry towards camp when he noticed the mist was also in their path of getting back to the others. The mist was making quick work at slowly surrounding them and cutting them off from being able to get back to camp. If they didn’t find a way to warn the others at camp, they could all be dead by morning. Bellamy stopped in his path and tried to figure out if he could somehow get past the mist. Surly there must be some way to get past the mist and back to camp. He just needed to figure it out – and quickly.

Bellamy felt Clarke clutch onto his hand and pull him in the only direction away from the mist that had started to completely surround and enclose in on them. They started running, dodging trees and fallen branches as they made their way deeper into the forest. Bellamy had to let go of the thought that they might make it back to camp to warn the others – there was no way to get back and trying to do so was a lost cause – all that would happen if he tried is getting himself killed in the process. Bellamy was worried about his sister – if the mist was heading towards camp would she be safe? He tried not to think about it. But if only he hadn’t had the idea to take a walk in the woods he would be there right now to protect her.

Clarke led them to a small opening in the ground and Bellamy wondered how she even knew it was there in the first place. “What is this place?” He peered down the small opening and saw a well-lit little den. Had she been hiding this place the entire time they’ve been here?

“Just shut up and get in.” Bellamy did as he was told and shut the hatch tightly – wondering if the mist would still be able to get in. Bellamy chuckled to himself – he might die in the company of the person who dislikes him the most. He found it ironic – and a little bit said – that he wouldn’t die for something to do with Octavia. 

“What’s so funny?” Clarke was sat on the floor, cross-legged against the wall, and had a very serious face that let him know she didn’t find anything about this situation funny in the slightest.

“Just gotta laugh sometimes, Princess” She gave a little scoff and rolled her eyes at the nickname and Bellamy counted this as a win. It was hard to get a laugh out of her – as small and sarcastic as it was. 

Bellamy walked over to her and sat down next to her. He liked Clarke, she was a good leader, but sometimes found her to be extremely frustrating. Bellamy always thought of Clarke as being a little self-righteous at times, always wanting to do good for others. Over the past couple days, however, he seemed to view her differently. Maybe she wasn’t the privileged princess he thought she was. 

“I guess we just have to wait it out then, huh?” He remembered that they had no food or water on them – if the mist lasted a few days it wouldn’t be good news for them.  
“Guess so. Hopefully it passes in a few hours and we can make it back to camp. If it doesn’t, we’ll stay here the night and try to head back in the morning.”

“What if it lasts a couple days?” He really didn’t like the idea of dying from lack of water or food. He always imagined – or hoped – he would get a quick death if the time came. 

“That will be fine. For us. I stocked some supplies down here a few days ago just in case something happened where we needed shelter other than our camp. It wouldn’t hold many people, but it’s still an option if it’s ever needed. Which I guess it is – needed, I mean.” Bellamy looked around – it was pretty small, but there was a makeshift mattress, cupboards where he guessed the food and water were stocked, some lights, and other little things he guessed Clarke had brought down here. 

“Okay – so we wait it out. We’ll check in the morning to see if it’s clear. If it isn’t we’ll ration out the food and water to last a week. I doubt the mist will be around for longer than that. Sound good?” Bellamy just wanted to know when she had found this place and why she had been hiding it from others. Surely it would be good for everybody to know a place like this existed? Bellamy opened his mount to ask the question, but quickly closed it again. Not the time to ask a question like that – it could come out judgemental and Clarke could get defensive for all the wrong reasons. He figured it would be safer to ask later, when they had made sure everyone at camp was okay – if they were okay.

“Sounds good to me.” Clarke unzipped and took off her jacket, throwing it across the room. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her – very unlike the Clarke he had come to know over the past few weeks. “What?”

“It’s cold. Even down here it’s freezing.” Bellamy was wearing long pants, a t-shirt, and a long jacket and he could still feel the coolness of the air. Clarke was now only wearing jeans and a top – she must be cold.

“Well, I’m hot. Not like that. I’m sweating down here and that jacket isn’t helping. If we end up needing to ration water-“

“Got it, Princess. Jacket wasn’t doing it for you.” Even though Bellamy was cold, he decided to get rid of his jacket as well. Maybe the alcohol was effecting his sense of temperature – who knows. What he did now was that he didn’t want to sleep in a jacket – plus he figured after an hour or two down here the room would start to heat up a little. Now they were both without jackets, sitting side by side in the cramped little bunker Clarke had guided them to. He figured he was probably the last person she wanted to be stuck in a confined space overnight with. 

“Okay well, if we’re gonna wake up early tomorrow to see if it’s clear we should probably head to bed.” Clarke nodded but seemed hesitant to speak. “What is it?”

“There’s only one mattress. And only one blanket – I would offer to sleep on the floor but it’s disgusting and I have no idea who or what else has been down here in the past 97 years.”

“Alright, guess we’re sleeping together then.” Bellamy laughed and nudged Clarke with his elbow. Clarke didn’t find it so funny.

“Bellamy-“

“I’m kidding, Clarke. We’ll just have to sleep back to back or something. Oh, and don’t even think about trying something funny. I’m not into sleeping with you when I know you and space-walker have probably been in here going at it.” Clarke just gasped, got up, and started making the bed in a hurried – and frustrated – state.

“We did not…I mean, we did, but… I didn’t mean to…I had no idea…” She fumbled over her words as she fumbled over making the bed. Bellamy could tell he had accidentally struck a chord with her. He got up and started taking over the bed making. 

“Relax – we all have our regrets. Just last week I slept with Jessica – and I had promised myself never again but she has this way with her tongue-“

“Can you please not right now? I had no idea about Raven. I feel awful. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me anything about her.” Bellamy quickly realised he was being insensitive. He hadn’t actually known if they had slept together – but he figured bringing that up probably wasn’t the nicest topic of conversation. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise. I never pegged Finn as a cheater.” Bellamy had never been in a serious relationship before, so he found it hard to understand why people would cheat in the first place – and why cheat on Raven?

“Yeah, well, me neither. Not that I knew him that well at the time anyway.” She looked down and bit her lip. Bellamy could tell she was blaming herself for the situation.

“Hey, why don’t we just get some sleep and hopefully we can head back in the morning? The sooner we get to sleep, the quicker time will fly by and we can head off.” It made sense logically, but Clarke also knew he was just trying to distract her from her own thoughts.

They both got into bed, after Clarke had turned off the few lights, and they tried to get to sleep back to back. There were no pillows around so they both knew it was gonna be a struggle to get to sleep quickly. It was uncomfortable, with no pillows and no real mattress, but Clarke was determined to get to sleep. She didn’t want to spend hours awake thinking and worrying about if the people back at camp were all still alive or not. Clarke chucked a little bit to herself – she figured that the mist probably hadn’t reached camp and they’d all still be in the throes of an orgy while she’s stuck in the small, confined bunker with Bellamy Blake. 

“What’s funny?” She heard Bellamy’s deep voice sleepy voice coming from behind her.

“You just have to laugh sometimes, Bellamy.”


End file.
